When It's Time
by Rose Breznska
Summary: "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sasha. Dan aku tidak pernah ragu untuk berpaling darinya dan mencintaimu."/ JeanXSasha slight JeanXMikasa/ happy reading XD


Tiga jarum itu bergerak, membentuk harmonisasi selaras waktu bergulir. Salah satu yang terpanjang bergerak satu sentakan, membentur angka dua belas. Sunyi sepi terpecah dentang jam yang menunjukkan tengah malam. Suara desir angin terdengar samar dari luar, membuat dedaunan bergemerisik hingga gugur dari pohonnya.

Kedua insan itu terduduk diam di depan perapian yang berkobar. Saling berimpitan di atas sofa besar untuk berbagi kehangatan. Tangan besar pria itu perlahan menelusup ke belakang punggung wanita muda di sebelahnya. Memeluk pinggang kecil itu untuk mendekat, lebih rapat. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya terdiam kaku. Terbersit ekspresi bingung pada wajah manisnya. Sedangkan seiring pelukan itu menghangat, jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat.

**When It's Time**

**Presented By Rose Breznska**

**Warning : T++, Alternative Universe, Out of characters, standard warning applied**

**Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime**

**Title Disclaimer : Green Day**

**Don't read if you hate, you've been warned**

Wanita itu masih terduduk tegak dan kaku, meskipun tubuhnya tetap berontak mengikuti instingnya untuk bereaksi terhadap pria di sebelahnya. Ia tak dapat memberanikan dirinya untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh atletis itu. Ia meneguk ludah, membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa tercekat tatkala ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di samping lehernya. Membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Sasha...". Pria itu memanggil nama wanita di sebelahnya –yang juga adalah istri sahnya. Suara bariton itu membuat darah wanita bernama Sasha itu berdesir, membuat rona kemerahan di wajahnya. Panggilan itu terdengar sangat menggoda di indera pendengarannya. Jantungnya kembali berdegup lebih kencang lagi. Seakan jika pria itu melakukan hal yang sejenis sekali lagi, rongga dadanya tak akan mampu lagi menahan jantung kecilnya yang berontak.

Namun di satu sisi dalam hati kecilnya, ia merasakan hancur yang mengikis perasaannya. Setiap namanya dialunkan suara bariton itu, hatinya terasa melambung namun dijatuhkan pula di detik yang sama.

Tak mendapat respon yang berarti, pria itu mulai jengah. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan cepat memindahkannya pada tengkuk Sasha, menariknya perlahan dan menggerakkan kepala itu untuk dapat menangkap wajahnya di dalam iris coklat terangnya.

Kedua bola mata itu menangkap refleksi wajah wanita berambut coklat tua yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Wajah yang manis. Mata sayu berwarna coklat. Hidung yang mancung. Pipi yang bersemu merah. Dan bibir tipis yang sangat menggoda.

Pria itu meneguk ludahnya.

Bibir wanita itu bergetar. Tatkala tangan itu menarik tengkuknya untuk mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Ketika bibir mereka bertemu, kedua iris coklatnya membias tertutup bening tipis. Ketika pria itu menutup mata dan memiringkan kepalanya, tangan kecil Sasha refleks mendorong tubuh di depannya, yang tak bergeming sama sekali. Ketika tangan itu semakin menariknya lebih dekat, bening itu pun lolos, mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Jean merasakan tetesan hangat mengalir di pipinya. Sontak pria itu membuka mata dan terkejut melihat wanita itu menangis. Dengan perasaan enggan, ia pun terpaksa menyudahi ciuman mereka dan melepas tarikannya pada wanita itu perlahan.

"Jean...". bibir itu bergumam pelan, memanggil nama pria itu. Pundak kecilnya bergetar, seiring dengan tetesan air yang menetes mengikuti gravitasi. Jean menatap Sasha bingung. Setelah pernikahan yang dilaluinya selama sebulan ke belakang, kini wanita itu menangis. Dan sebulan ke belakang juga, Jean menghabiskan hari-harinya bersama wanita itu dengan wajahnya yang selalu dirundung ketakutan dan kebingungan saat menatapnya. Berbagai cara sudah dicobanya untuk membuat wanita itu berhenti menatapnya dengan pandangan ketakutan, namun semua itu gagal. Ia muak dengan semua ini.

Cukup!

Ekspresi Jean tidak luruh sama sekali ketika air mata itu tetap mengalir deras, malah semakin mengeras. Tangannya mengepal keras menahan tinju yang ingin dia layangkan pada benda apapun di sekitarnya. Rahangnya gemeletuk, menahan giginya yang saling menempel menerima dorongan kuat dari atas bawah rahangnya. Kedua iris coklat terangnya yang semula melembut kini menatap mata yang menangis di hadapannya tajam. Seakan mencoba merobek tirai alasan mengapa semua hal ini terjadi diantara mereka.

"Hentikan semua ini, Sasha! Berhentilah menatapku seolah aku ini orang jahat! Apa salahku padamu, hah?!" suara Jean meninggi, membentak Sasha yang menunduk dalam. Tangisnya malah semakin kencang. Kedua telapak tangannya menutup wajahnya, menyembunyikan tangisnya walau itu tak berarti sama sekali.

Jean sudah muak diabaikan oleh wanita di hadapannya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan langsung menggendong tubuh ramping Sasha dan membawanya meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju kamar mereka.

"Turunkan aku Jean! Hentikan!" Sasha menjerit dan memberontak, juga memukul-mukulkan lengannya pada tubuh Jean, namun pria itu tidak mempedulikannya. Jean membuka pintu kamarnya dengan setengah kesulitan. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, ia langsung berjalan menuju kasur dan menghempaskan tubuh Sasha dengan kasar.

Pandangan mata Jean kembali menggelap. Sebelum Sasha bergerak lebih jauh, Jean dengan sigap mengunci pergerakan Sasha dengan menindihnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Sasha. Wanita itu kembali berontak, namun tenaganya tak cukup besar untuk melawan Jean.

"Jean... aku mohon, lepaskan aku.."

Suara wanita itu melemah, berganti dari tangisan menjadi permohonan. Jean tidak menggubris kata-kata itu sedikit pun.

"Tidak. Tidak sebelum kau memberiku alasanmu menghindariku, Sasha.." ucap Jean mantap.

Ada keheningan yang kembali mengisi waktu diantara mereka. Tidak ada gerakan sedikit pun dari kedua insan tersebut. Hingga sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir mungil Sasha.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Jean?"

.

.

.

.

Amarah Jean yang semula sudah sampai di ubun-ubun menghilang seketika dan tergantikan oleh kebingungan. 'Apa apaan ini? Apa maksud pertanyaan bodoh ini?' Batin Jean dalam hati. Ia yakin tidak salah mendengar pertanyaan Sasha tadi.

"Tentu saja! Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?!" ucap Jean cepat.

"Kau bohong, Jean!" Ucap Sasha tak mau kalah. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Ia balas menatap Jean tajam. Yang dipandangi ikut menautkan alisnya, antara heran dan juga menahan emosinya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu, hah?! Tidak ada gunanya juga, toh aku tidak akan jadi untung juga kalau membohongimu!"

"Tetap saja aku tidak percaya padamu!"

"Grrr! Kau –.."

Baru saja Jean akan membalas ucapannya, tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mendesah, menghembuskan nafasnya berat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Perlahan ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan bangkit dari posisinya. Ia duduk di tepi kasur, dengan kepala yang menunduk. Kepalanya sedikit pening, sekaligus terasa berat.

Cih! Aku lelah!

Sasha mengatur nafasnya. Melihat suaminya yang terlihat frustasi, perlahan rasa takut itu memudar. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Ia duduk di samping kiri Jean, dengan tubuh menyamping menghadap suaminya yang masih menunduk. Tangan kanannya ia julurkan, meremas tangan kiri Jean lembut. Meski di satu sisi ia belum percaya akan perasaan Jean padanya, di sisi lain ia merasa bersalah pada pria itu.

Perlahan Jean menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri tubuhnya, dan mendapati Sasha memandangnya lembut. Meski sorot kecewa dan rasa takut masih ada di kedua matanya. Remasan di tangan kirinya menghangat, meluluhkan hati Jean yang kalut dan tenggelam dalam amarah. Jean mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah, kita luruskan semua ini." Jean berucap. Tangan kirinya melepaskan remasan Sasha dan menggenggamnya erat. Tubuhnya ia gerakkan agar dapat menghadap pada tubuh Sasha. Tangan kanannya pun ikut menggenggam erat. Kedua iris coklat terangnya menatap iris coklat di depannya dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasha."

Deg!

"Jean... kau –.."

"Ssst, aku mohon. Jangan pertanyakan hal itu lagi. Aku lelah menghadapimu yang selalu menjauhi dan menghindariku. Menatapku seolah aku ini pria hidung belang saat menyentuhmu. Kau menyiksaku." Ucap Jean panjang lebar. Jean menatapnya lama. Hingga Sasha menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dimengerti olehnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku punya pertanyaan untukmu." Kali ini Sasha membuka suara. Jean masih menatapnya dalam diam, menunggu pertanyaan itu terucap. Wanita itu meneguk ludah, kembali tenggorokannya tercekat. Jean menahan napas.

"Apa maksud pertemuanmu dengan Mikasa, dua bulan yang lalu, di taman kota tempo hari?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Suara Sasha meninggi. Ia kembali menatap Jean tajam. Untuk kesekian kalinya Jean kebingungan dengan sikap Sasha hanya di hari ini saja.

Apa selama ini, pertanyaan ini yang mengganggunya?

'Kenapa? Kenapa kau sebut nama itu? Bodoh!' Jean merutuki pertanyaan itu dalam hati. Mendadak hal ini membuatnya kesal dan dadanya terasa sesak.

"Aku melihatmu berduaan dengan wanita itu! Kau terlihat mesra sekali dengannya. Aku melihat matamu yang penuh cinta menatapnya. Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu, Jean! Kau kira aku hanya bahan pelampiasanmu saja, iya kan?!"

Ingatan itu terputar dalam benak Sasha, ketika tanpa sengaja ia menangkap siluet Jean dan Mikasa –yang notabenenya mantan kekasih Jean- ketika pulang dari perusahaan Wedding Organizer di daerah dekat taman kota. Ia ingat sekali ketika ia berusaha bersembunyi di balik pohon untuk memperhatikan mereka berdua yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

Hentikan!

"Aku juga melihatmu mengecup kening Mikasa!"

Deg

"Kau harus tahu! Perasaanku hancur saat itu. Aku berusaha berpura-pura tidak tahu, namun aku tidak bisa untuk bersikap seolah tak ada hal yang terjadi!"

Nafas Sasha terengah-engah. Jean menatapnya, tidak percaya dengan semua yang istrinya ucapkan. Ia tidak menyangka, Sasha tahu tentang kejadian yang bahkan ia sendiri tak terlalu ingat kapan persisnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jean. Sangat."

Deg

Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Sasha. Setelah sekian lama, ia mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Yang berusaha ia kubur dalam-dalam seolah tak pernah ada dalam memorinya. Dadanya terasa sakit, rasanya seperti tersayat. Perih.

"Kenapa, bahkan setelah semua yang kulakukan, kau tak bisa berpaling untuk mencintaiku, Jean?"

Hentikan!

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa melupakan wanita itu, bahkan ketika waktu pernikahanmu denganku sudah dekat! Aku bukan bahan pelampiasanmu, Jean! Aku muak denganmu! Cerai –.."

Cup.

Kata-kata panjang Sasha terhenti mendadak saat bibir Jean menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Ia berontak, namun gerakannya terhenti saat tangan kanan Jean menahannya dengan pelukan pada tubuh kecilnya. Tangan kiri Jean kembali meraih tengkuk Sasha, menekannya perlahan.

Ciuman itu kembali berlangsung dari lembut beranjak menjadi ciuman panas. Tubuh Sasha yang awalnya tegang perlahan melemas. Tangan kirinya meraih pakaian yang dikenakan suaminya, menariknya dan meremasnya. Jean mengeluarkan lidahnya. Menyapukannya pada bibir Sasha, meminta izin untuk memasukinya. Sasha tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya yang secara naluriah menginginkan lebih, terlepas dari amarahnya pada Jean. Bibir tipis itu terbuka perlahan. Seringai mendadak muncul dari bibir Jean. Ia pun memasukkan lidahnya. Menginvasi rongga mulut Sasha tanpa cela.

"Ahh... Jean.."

Desahan itu terdengar seduktif di indera pendengaran Jean, membuat otaknya memproses desahan itu sebagai permintaan untuk lebih. Kedua tangannya menarik wanita itu lebih erat dalam pelukannya. Jean memainkan lidahnya lebih liar, memagut lidah Sasha yang ikut merespon gerakannya. Beberapa tetes saliva mengalir dari celah diantara mulut keduanya. Menit demi menit berlalu. Ketika Sasha merasa paru-parunya terbakar, ia mendorong dada Jean. Membuat ciuman panas diantara mereka terhenti.

Mereka meraup udara cepat-cepat, seakan sisa oksigen di muka bumi hanya tinggal sangat sedikit. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, ketika Jean mendadak kembali menarik tengkuk Sasha untuk melumat bibirnya kembali. Sasha yang awalnya terkejut langsung menyesuaikan dirinya kembali. Ia pun menarik tengkuk Jean dan meremas rambut coklat susunya. Tangan kirinya yang belum terlepas dari cengkramannya pada pakaian Jean meremasnya lebih kencang dan menariknya lebih dalam.

Setelah menit demi menit kembali berlangsung, mereka benar-benar mengakhiri ciuman itu. Ciuman sesungguhnya yang pertama kali mereka alami.

Jean melepaskan pelukan eratnya. Ia kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya tegak. Sementara Sasha masih terdiam bisu. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. 'Perasaan apa ini?' batin Sasha. Ada perasaan lega dalam hatinya, meski amarah masih juga tersisa. Namun perasaannya lebih didominasi dengan rasa hangat yang menjalar.

"Maafkan aku, Sasha."

Suara bariton Jean menggema dalam sepi. Membuat Sasha tersadar dalam lamunan kosongnya. Ia menatap Jean. Jean menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Aku tak tahu kau mengetahui semuanya."

Deg

'Aku benar, kan?' batin Sasha.

"Ketika itu, aku menemui Mikasa karena –jujur saja- aku masih memiliki perasaan padanya."

.

.

.

"Jujur saja, aku bingung sekali. Saat itu waktu pernikahan kita sudah dekat. Aku ingin –tidak- sangat ingin melupakannya sebagai seseorang yang 'spesial'. Jadi, pada hari itu aku menemuinya, untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Sasha terkejut. Ia masih belum menginterupsi ucapan Jean.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Namun aku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku. Jadi sebelum berpisah pulang, aku memintanya untuk mengecup keningnya. Sebagai perpisahan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sasha. Dan aku tidak pernah ragu untuk berpaling darinya dan mencintaimu."

Deg

'Perasaan ini...'

Hatinya merasa hangat. Ia tak menyangka, Jean sangat mencintainya hingga melakukan semua ini agar dapat mencintainya secara seutuhnya. Tanpa bayang-bayang siapapun dari masa lalunya. Perlahan rasa benci itu malah berputar pada dirinya sendiri. Ingatannya berputar jelas pada hari-hari setelah kejadian itu. Dimana seluruh cintanya pada Jean menjadi hancur dan rapuh. Membuatnya takut pada kemungkinan Jean akan berpaling kembali pada Mikasa. Membuatnya benci setengah mati , ketika Jean berusaha mendekati dan menyentuh tubuhnya, karena ia merasa hanya menjadi perempuan pemuas nafsu semata.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasha pelan. Jean menatapnya dan mengangguk mantap. Pria itu kembali mendekatkan kepalanya mendekat pada kening Sasha dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasha Kirschtein."

.

.

"Aku minta maaf, Jean. Aku telah berburuk sangka padamu selama ini. Aku memang istri yang buruk, ya?" ucap Sasha lirih. Jean menyeringai.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini juga bukan salahmu. Aku juga minta maaf. Oya, dan jangan pernah untuk berpaling dariku seperti ini lagi atau kau tidak boleh makan kentang lagi!" Jean bercanda setengah mengancam. Sasha panik seketika, menatap Jean dengan memelas.

"Tolong yang lain saja asal jangan ini! Aku mohon!" Sasha berteriak histeris.

"Hmm bagaimana yaa?"

Mendadak secara hiperbolis cahaya lampu samar muncul di kepalanya. Jean menyeringai, ada kilatan nakal muncul di matanya. Sasha yang menangkapnya bergidik seketika.

"Sepertinya aku lapar, Jean.." Sasha mengalihkan perhatian dari Jean. Pria itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku juga lapar kok!" Jean mendekatkan tubuhnya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya di samping kepala Sasha, yang membatu ketika mendengar kalimat itu terucap.

"Je vous veux, ce soir..."

Lidah Jean menjilat garis rahang Sasha yang masih mematung di tempat. Ia baru sadar satu hal yang merupakan kesalahan terbesarnya. Menunggu selama itu membuat sisi lain Jean menjadi liar. Dan tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya kini sudah ada dalam rangkulan Jean dan tengah dibaringkan kembali. Dalam satu kerlingan mata, permainan pun dimulai.

Di malam itu, tak ada kata lagi yang terucap. Hanya cinta yang saling membalas tanpa keraguan.

.

**All I want is you to understand  
That when I take your hand  
It's 'cause I want to**

**.  
We are all born in a world of doubt  
But there's no doubt  
I figured out  
I love you**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Author's Note :**

Je vous veux, ce soir : I want you, tonight

**What!? Fic ini astagaaanagabonarjadiduabisulnya abal sekali ya saudara-saudara :o maaf ya kalo ancur abal, maklum udah hiatus lebih dari setahun jadinya ya eroooooor :(( **

**Ending gantung, cerita rusuh, judul kagak nyambung, cucok deh!**

** Minna, ditunggu reviewnya ya! **

** Mumpung masih suasana lebaran, mohon maaf lahir batin ya :)**

**Regards,**

**Breznska**


End file.
